


Habits (2020)

by smiley_seulgi



Series: Reworked Stories [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ice Cream Cake era, Mild Smut, Romance, the tiniest hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Irene becomes Seulgi's favorite bad habit after a night spent together.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Reworked Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884385
Kudos: 39





	Habits (2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668815) by smiley-seulgi. 



> Hello, everyone ! I’m trying to ease myself back into writing again by revamping some of my older works. By doing this, my hope is that I’ll be able to have fun with my stories and gain more motivation to continue writing. Also, Seulrene’s subunit has been giving me nostalgia over when I first started writing for this ship - so what better way to celebrate their debut!

A habit can take anywhere from sixty-six to a hundred days to become a mindless, automatic, natural action. Playing with your hair absentmindedly during class, cracking your knuckles, adjusting your glasses only to find you’re not wearing them, are all forms of habits. Seulgi finds them especially fascinating. With her life constantly changing and moving, anything that keeps people grounded in their reality intrigues her.

She’s read in some obscure passage of a textbook long ago that it takes roughly twenty-one days or so to break a single habit. Three little weeks to unwind the doings of the past. From her chiding father, she’s aware it’s easier to break a habit than it is to start one. He was talking more about her biting her nails or breaking off the erasers from the pencils at home. But she’s come to realize are just some addictions people can’t seem to live without. Over the years, she learned habits go by a few names. Cigarettes, alcohol, painkillers, cannabis, gambling, other drugs she doesn’t know the name of, the list stretches on. Why her father hadn’t thought to teach her _people_ could be bad habits, she had no idea.

In the orchestrated chaos of her life, Seulgi’s seen her fair share of odd habits. It’s hard not to take up a vice with the world weighing down on your shoulders. She’s been acquainted with enough people to realize not everything is the way it seems. This might be obvious, but it’s an important lesson Seulgi holds dear: people seem so gentle, but really they’re all kinds of things. Things you would never have assumed just looking at them. What lurks underneath the surface, that’s the stuff you’ve got to watch out for.

Seulgi likes to think she doesn’t have many habits, that she’s as virtuous a person as any. But that’s just a semi-truth to make herself feel better. Deep down, she knows she has her fair share of struggles she tries to hide. One of which has a hauntingly beautiful name that trembles from her lips in the dead of night.

 _Joohyun_.

In the darkness of her bedroom, Seulgi imagines the older woman is there. Her body feels like its on fire with how she burns for her. Her hand slides down her stomach and fiddles with the waistband of her pajamas. _Joohyun_. Seulgi imagines it’s Joohyun’s hand brushing over her skin instead of her own. Her eyes screw shut and she imagines the other woman straddling her from above with a teasing smile on her lips.

Seulgi squirms underneath her sheets with need, a warm burning sensation alight in her stomach. Down the hall, a door opens. Footsteps sleepily shuffle closer and closer and Seulgi freezes in place, afraid of getting caught. A beat later, the shuffling disappears and Seulgi hears the bathroom door swing shut. Alone again, Seulgi bites her lip. Gently, she slips a finger through her folds and struggles not to gasp aloud. _Joohyun._ Every other night ends the same for Seulgi, silently yearning until she falls fast asleep and hoping one of the other members doesn’t knock on her door.

**

“I can’t take this anymore,” Joohyun huffs one night. They were both snuggled up in blankets on the living room couch, watching a drama when she sits up abruptly, startling Seulgi. The bowl of popcorn settled in her lap tips over in her fright, sending popcorn flying across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Seulgi asks, silently willing her heart to stop racing as she brushes spilled popcorn from her lap. “What is it?”

It’s a Saturday night, and they’ve got the dorm to themselves. Sooyoung had dragged Seungwan out to a party somewhere downtown and Yeri was sleeping over at Taeyeon’s house for a girl’s night in. Ever since the front door slammed shut, Seulgi had become hyper aware of everything. The elegant, ivory hand idling near Seulgi’s thigh. The gentle rise and fall of Joohyun’s chest as she breathed. The warmth radiating from Joohyun’s skin, mere inches away from hers. The tension slowly filling the room.

Perhaps if she’d been paying more attention, she might’ve noticed Joohyun feeling the same things. Seulgi looks up in shock as Joohyun stood from the couch in a flurry of motion. In an instant, she had yanked both of their blankets off in one swift motion, grabbed Seulgi’s popcorn bowl, set it on the coffee table, and had wrapped her legs over Seulgi’s hips. “Joohyun-unnie?” Seulgi murmurs, eyes wide as the other woman settles across her lap. Her hands hover above Joohyun’s waist, unsure of where to go.

Joohyun gazes into her eyes and instantly, Seulgi begins to burn with a desire she struggles to control. Pastel painted fingernails dig into her shoulder as Seulgi, utterly transfixed, allows herself to be drawn even closer to Joohyun. A gentle palm cups her cheek but before she can lean into the warmth, Joohyun’s lips are smoldering against hers. Desperately, Seulgi kisses back, matching the coaxing woman’s passions and fueling her desire even more.

She grasps at Joohyun’s waist as if searching for an anchor to keep her grounded, afraid of getting washed away in the current of their lust. She nearly reaches her breaking point when Joohyun lowers her head to gently kiss her neck. The last coherent thought she has is that both of them have just crossed the line of just friends, that there would be no turning back from this point. Joohyun pins her up against the wall of her bedroom, warm hands underneath her shirt, and the thought quickly dissipates.

All Seulgi knows is warmth, want, need, and her body switches to autopilot. They stumble over to Seulgi’s tiny twin sized bed and Joohyun fumbles with the buttons of her pajama shirt. Seulgi feels like she’s about to spontaneously combust if she doesn’t feel Joohyun’s hands her. She shrugs out of the shirt and Joohyun tosses it to the floor, eyes searing against her bare skin.

The older woman pauses to drink in Seulgi’s slender figure before leaning in for a tender kiss with a gentleness that sends Seulgi’s head spinning. When she breaks away, Joohyun places her forehead against Seulgi’s. Her hands slide down from cupping her breasts and stop at the button of Seulgi’s jeans. “Is this okay?” Joohyun asks softly, playing with the clasp. “Yes, please,” Seulgi murmurs, still trying to catch her breath. She blinks up at the older woman as her face breaks out in a warm smile, leaning in for another kiss.

Her hands tangle in Joohyun’s long, dark brown hair and when she feels the pop of her jeans coming undone, they giggle as they struggle to get them off. With one final tug, Joohyun rips them off and Seulgi’s laughter quickly transforms into a low moan.

**

The night after, Seulgi can only think of Joohyun. Her thoughts are plagued with the desperation of her kisses, the warmth of her skin, the gentleness of her touch. That _thing_ she does with her tongue that made Seulgi come undone, the plush sensation of Joohyun’s lips against her neck, the way she nipped at her inner thigh before diving in. Goosebumps dotted her skin throughout the day as she was struck with these flashbacks.

She’d woken up in her bed naked and alone that morning, wondering what exactly last night had meant to Joohyun. Her clothes from last night were neatly folded on her dresser and there was a cup of water on her nightstand, but Joohyun hadn’t left a note. No doubt, the older woman was off promoting one of her many endorsements and would be back later that day. Seulgi thought it might be best for her to remain holed up in her room.

There were a bunch of old reruns showing on TV and to distract herself, she watched a few. Seungwan knocked on her door around noon and she went out to join the other members for lunch. But even the company of her closest friends couldn’t stop the memories rolling in. She diligently chewed her food and laughed along to what the other girls were saying, even made a few jokes here and there, but her mind was far away.

She pictured the roll of Joohyun’s hips against her own, the sight of her flashing dark eyes. She could hear their heavy breathing, the words they whispered in their frenzied need. Beneath her fingertips, she could still feel the silkiness of Joohyun’s skin. Her thoughts positively consumed her. She longed for Joohyun to be sitting beside her, to have her hand resting comfortingly over her own.

Not only that, but she also wanted the other woman in her bed, against her skin. The sheer amount of want she felt for Joohyun made Seulgi feel faint. This must be what it feels like when an addict needs another high, Seulgi decides as she washes her dishes. They’re all woozy with want and incapable of thinking of anything else until they get their fix.

Joohyun arrives home just in time for dinner, bringing with her a few buckets of fried chicken to make up for her absence. She flashes beaming smiles at everyone and shoots a wink Seulgi’s way before shrugging off her coat.

“Unnie! You brought us chicken for dinner?” Sooyoung screeches with glee, eyes wider than a pair of saucers. Seungwan snickers as Sooyoung’s face breaks out in her trademark grin. She snatches the takeout containers from Joohyun’s grasp and lifts them to the ceiling as if offering it to the gods. “You _shouldn’t_ have!”

At the sound of Sooyoung’s yelling, Yeri scrambles into the kitchen. “No, no, unnie you _should_ have!” She calls out, trying her best to grab one of the containers from Sooyoung. Seulgi and Joohyun share shy glances from across the kitchen table, amused at the younger women’s antics. “I’ve been craving fried chicken for weeks!” Yeri yelps, ignoring Sooyoung’s protests. Leaning against the kitchen counter nearby, Seungwan cooly crosses her arms over her chest.

“Girls.”

Sooyoung smacks Yeri’s arm. “Hey! This one’s _mine_!”

“ _Girls_.”

Yeri gasps aloud. “Joohyun-unnie,” she whines, rubbing her arm. “Did you see that? Sooyoung-unnie just _hit_ me!”

“Girls!”

Sooyoung and Yeri freeze and turn towards Seungwan, eyes round with fear.

“Set the table,” Seungwan chides lightly. “I’m sure Joohyun-unnie is exhausted after such a long day. Let’s not keep her waiting.”

Sulking quietly, the two girls move to set the table and as Seulgi doles out food for everyone, she can feel Joohyun’s eyes on her. When she settles into her chair to dig in, Joohyun places a burning hand on her thigh and nearly chokes. Joohyun giggles at her but doesn’t remove her hand, and Seulgi tries her best not to blush.

When she goes to bed that night, Seulgi can’t get a wink of sleep. It’s a little after two in the morning when she wills herself to get out of bed and splash warm water over her face. Now more than ever, she’s struggling to get last night out of her mind. Naturally, that’s when Joohyun appears. How silly of her to think she could escape someone she lives with.

“Trouble sleeping?” Joohyun murmurs knowingly, a smile playing across her lips. Seulgi splashes another handful of warm water over her face before straightening. In the mirror, she watches Joohyun’s eyes flickering. The older woman’s holding out a towel for her to dry her face with, but she knows what’s going to happen next. “Something like that,” Seulgi replies lightly, scrubbing her face with it.

The moment she lowers the towel from her face, she’s being hitched up and settled atop the bathroom counter. Her hands shoot out to balance herself and dig into Joohyun’s shoulders. Despite her petite figure, Joohyun was stronger than she looked. Joohyun presses hungry kisses to her throat and just like that, Seulgi’s mind quickly fogs over. Any protest she might’ve had dies down until she struggles to remember how to even form words.

She’s left utterly helpless in Joohyun’s arms. A victim of her own desire, her body betrays her as her head rolls back against the mirror. She lets out a soft moan, tightening her hold on Joohyun’s shoulders to keep her from falling over. She’d been dreaming of this all day and she wasn’t about to stop it from happening now.

Joohyun hoists her up and Seulgi wraps her legs around her waist, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Miraculously, they manage to make it into Seulgi’s room without bumping into any walls, and a few seconds later, their clothes litter the floor. Seulgi’s back hits the bed, knocking the breath out of her lungs. And suddenly, Joohyun is everywhere at once. Joohyun teases her with the tip of her tongue and Seulgi doesn’t even last a few minutes before she’s coming undone.

Without a second thought, she yells out Joohyun’s name, blissfully unaware of the dorm’s thin walls. Her body trembles with the aftershocks of her pleasure as Joohyun leans over to kiss her again, hands rubbing soothingly up and down her arms. It’s gentle and soft, a contrast to the fiery passion Joohyun was bursting with only moments prior. Feeling her desire kindling again, Seulgi’s hands wander over the other woman’s body, brushing over her hardened nipples.

Joohyun shivers, outwardly pleased with the action, but gently shakes her head. “Not tonight, Seulgi-yah,” she whispers tiredly, “We can save that for later.” She gives Seulgi one last kiss before she moves to pull back the covers of Seulgi’s bed. With a feeling of content washing over her, Seulgi smiles as Joohyun’s body curls around hers. Although danger lurked on the horizon, Seulgi knew she wasn’t one who could break a bad habit. Joohyun plants one last kiss on the nape of her neck and Seulgi decides right then and there that some habits aren’t meant to be broken.


End file.
